The invention refers to a dough molding machine, comprising at least one upwardly and downwardly moving molding tool which acts on the dough portion resting on a support, mostly constituted by a molding dish.
As is known, automatically working machines are used in modern big plants for producing molded pastry. This provides the advantage of an economic production in case of an undisturbed sequence of all functional operations, so that great amounts of shaped pastry can be produced within an extremely short time interval with an only low need of operating personnel. It is, however, disadvantageous that at several critical locations there is no supervising person, so that in case of any operating disturbances one can intervene only if the operating disturbance is recognized at a still supervised location on account of an irregular operation. Such critical locations in fully automatic plants for shaped pastry are, for example, the transfer locations of conveyor belts which transfer the dough portions from one functional location to the other and further the delivery of dough portions from fermentation or roofing container hangers, the transfer locations within the final fermentation or roofing container and above all those operating locations at which the shaped pastry is formed by molding tools, particularly by so-called jogging means. During molding, a substantial pressure is exerted on the dough portion resting on its support, so that tacky dough types frequently remain hanging on the molding tool during upward movement of this tool. This has as a consequence that this dough portion adhering on the molding tool is put on top of the following dough portion resting on its support. Thus, the molding tool becomes offered a double portion of dough, and in most cases both dough portions are transferred by the upwardly moving molding tool and are put on the following (third) dough portion. Thereby the amount of dough surrounding the molding tool may become so great that the dough can not sufficiently be expelled so that the downwardly molding tool encounters an insurmountable resistance. Because the whole drive mechanism in most cases is of a very stable construction, this drive mechanism is subjected to an excessive stress and a fracture of the machine or of the molding tool occurs, particularly of the molding pestle of jogging machines for Kaiser-semmels (Kaisersemmeln).